Avatar: El ladrón sin Nombre
by zorry2000
Summary: Continuación de Los Dos Hermanos. Nuestros amigos han llegado a una ciudad colonia de la Nación del Fuego, y están por conocer a un curioso personaje que podría hacerles ver su suerte, y que lo único que busca es tener identidad propia...
1. Encuentro desagradable

1. Encuentro desagradable

Al filo del mediodía, los jóvenes maestros estaban cansados, pues habían viajado muchos días desde su encuentro con el samurái Zen y su gigantesco y amable hermano Garg. Su único pensamiento ahora era el encontrar un buen sitio donde dormir y asearse, y conseguir comida para el día y para aprovisionarse en su jornada.

Avistaron una pequeña ciudad, cercana a un río muy grande, y decidieron detenerse en ella para adquirir sus provisiones y poder comer y descansar. Dejaron sus pertenencias y a Appa ocultos fuera de la cuidad, y se vistieron con sus disfraces de la Nación del Fuego, por si acaso. Y tuvieron razón, pues se trataba de una colonia de la Nación del Fuego, donde no tardaron en encontrarse con anuncios de la recompensa ofrecida a quien los entregara vivos o muertos. Aún así, era tanta su hambre y su cansancio que decidieron arriesgarse.

— ¡Hey chicos miren allá! — gritó Sokka señalando un pequeño y silencioso lugar —. Ese lugar me parece tranquilo.

— Sí… demasiado tranquilo — replicó Katara con desconfianza.

— Iré a ver primero — se ofreció Zuko —. Me aseguraré de que no haya riesgos.

Zuko miró con cuidado dentro del lugar, que parecía una posada mal iluminada por pequeñas lámparas de aceite y un par de antorchas a los lados de la puerta. Había pocos parroquianos, y parecían metidos en sus asuntos, o sea, en beber y dormir de bruces en la mesa. Cuando Zuko se disponía a salir, fue levemente empujado por una persona muy extraña, al parecer bastante ebria, y cuyo rostro quedaba oculto bajo un gran sombrero y la semioscuridad del lugar.

— ¡Huy! L-lo shieeento, lo shiento musho cab-allero (hic) — se disculpó el hombre con Zuko, y continuó su desvariado andar hasta la mesa más apartada, donde lo esperaban otros tres hombres que lo recibieron con vítores, aunque estaban visiblemente ebrios también.

— Vaya — dijo Toph entrando, seguida de los demás —, esto se animó de repente. Vamos a sentarnos, ¿Sí?

Se sentaron cerca de una pequeña puerta, que dedujeron llevaba a la cocina, y desde donde podían ver la mesa de los cuatro ebrios, en la cual el del sombrero se había levantado a cantar y bailar, parado sobre la mesa y haciendo equilibrios sobre los tarros de los otros, que se lo festejaban con risas y aplausos. Los demás chicos se fijaron entonces en la estrafalaria apariencia del cantante: Era un chico más o menos como Sokka, calzaba sandalias diferentes en cada pie, llevaba los pantalones enrollados en las piernas como si fueran turbantes, su cuerpo llevaba encima los restos de dos chaquetas diferentes cosidas con un grueso cordón, y llevaba encima una especie de mantón sucio y muy remendado, a manera de capa. Aunque se movía peligrosamente sobre la mesa, se las arreglaba bien para mantenerse en equilibrio. En un momento dado, miró hacia la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos.

— Grashias… grashias, (hic) mi público — dijo a los que lo acompañaban —. Y ahora (hic) cantaré una linda canshión a lash sheñoritash de (hic) aquella mesha… eshperando que sus (hic) acompañantesh no she ofendan…

Dicho eso, baj´+o de un ágil salto de la mesa, sin caerse, y comenzó a cantar más suavemente que antes, aunque arrastrando las palabras. Entre cada estrofa se acercaba más y más a la mesa de nuestros amigos, hasta que llegó con ellos y en momentos los abrazaba, y les decía lo mucho que los quería. Por fin, terminó la canción y con ella la actuación del extraño sujeto.

— ¡Bueno amigosh míosh, nosh veremosh otro día! — les dijo a los presentes sin dirigirse a nadie en partivular, pero los que estaban con él en la mesa lo despidieron con alegría. En eso llegó el encargado a preguntar a los chicos lo que deseaban comer y beber.

— Esperen chicos — dijo Aang —. Creo que debemos ver primero cuánto tenemos, para no pasarnos y poder comprar las provisiones.

— Bien pensado Aang — apoyó Katara —. A ver Sokka, ¿cuánto tienes?

— Déjamen ver — dijo el moreno, buscando entre sus ropas —. De acuerdo a mis cálculos, debo tener aquí… no, no, está aquí… no tampoco, entonces…Ups… ¡N-no tengo nada, no entiendo! ¡Estaba seguro de haber traído algo de dinero! ¡No sé qué pasó con él!

—Tranquilo amigo — dijo Aang tratando de calmarlo —, yo debo traer aquí un poco… ¿Eh? ¡No es posible, tampoco tengo nada!

Alarmados, todos se revisaron sus ropas, sólo para comprobar que no llevaban nada más que lo que traían puesto. Y pronto se dieron cuenta de que los comensales que estaban en la otra mesa con el extraño también se revisaban, para encontrar que les habían robado el dinero y algunas prendas. Coincidiendo en que el ladrón era el ebrio cantante, salieron en desbandada a la calle para buscarlo. Zuko y Aang se fueron por un lado y Sokka y las chicas por el otro, para así cubrir más terreno, tocándoles a éstos últimos la suerte de localizarlo en un callejón cercano a un tiradero de basura.

— ¡Ahí estás ladrón! — le gritó Sokka — ¡Ven aquí, devuélvenos nuestro dinero!

Sin voltear a ver quién era, el ladrón echó a correr saltando ágilmente la barda del callejón, yendo a parar a una calle aledaña donde los otros comensales robados lo buscaban a él, ayudados por otras personas. Los chicos que lo perseguían se dieron cuenta de que el ladrón iba derecho a reunirse con la multitud, sin entender por qué.

— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos, cómo lo encontramos? — dijo Sokka desesperado.

— Yo lo encontraré — dijo Toph muy segura —. Mis pies están mejor gracias a nuestro amigo Garg, creo que podré localizar sus pasos entre la gente.

Aún localizando sus pasos, el moverse entre la multitud presentaba bastante dificultad para los tres chicos. Finalmente, Toph terminó encontrando a Aang y a Zuko entre el gentío.

— ¿Tuvieron suerte? — preguntó el príncipe.

— No, lo perdimos en la multitud — dijo Katara.

— Y no puedo localizarlo con facilidad — apuntó Toph — pareciera como si fingiera caminar diferente cada vez.

En eso estaban cuando oyeron a una mujer gritar.

— ¡Aaayy, me han robado, al ladrón, pronto, al ladrón!

— ¡Allí, allí está, se esconde entre la basura! — gritó otra persona, señalando el mismo callejón de antes, cerca de donde se habían reunido los chicos.

En efecto, algo se movía entre la basura. Aang estuvo a punto de usar aire-control para dispersarla, pero Zuko se lo impidió a señas, recordándole que estaban en una colonia de la Nación del Fuego y que corrían un gran riesgo si utilizaba su poder.

Los que allí estaban se apresuraron a buscar entre los desperdicios, y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el que se movía era uno de los comensales robados en la posada, que estaba maniatado, amordazado y semidesnudo. Al liberarlo, contó que lo habían atacado por detrás, y no supo más de sí hasta que el olor de los desperdicios lo despertó. Nadie supo que nuestro ladrón estaba lejos de ahí, comprando alimento y medicinas, amparado ahora bajo un disfraz de mujer.

Los chicos, derrotados; decidieron irse a su campamento, y se hubieran quedado sin comer de no haber sido por las clases de pesca que Garg les enseñara. Al calor de la fogata, discutían si continuarían al día siguiente la búsqueda del ladrón.

— ¡Rayos! Sigo sin entender cómo me despistó — decía Toph molesta —. No entiendo cómo hizo para que perdiera sus pasos. Creo que me confundió tanta gente en donde se metió.

— Yo pienso que deberíamos rastrearlo como nos enseñaron el gigante y el samurái — dijo Zuko —. Si pudo robarnos sin que nos percatáramos y aún perdernos significa que es de cuidado.

— Tienes razón — apuntó Katara —. Hay que atraparlo y que devuelva lo que nos robó. Luego lo entregaremos a la justicia.

— No creo que le hagan mucha justicia aquí — dijo Zuko —, pero igual estoy de acuerdo en atraparlo.

— Yo también — dijo Sokka —. Pero por ahora creo que no está de más que hagamos guardias para cuidarnos a nosotros y a nuestras pertenencias. No me gustaría que ese ladrón le echara la mano encima a mis dagas.

— Ni a mi flauta — dijo Aang —. Estoy contigo Sokka, yo haré el primer turno.

Sokka y Zuko echaron suertes, ganando éste último el segundo turno, y Sokka el último. La noche pasó sin contratiempos aparentes. Por la mañana, Katara despertó primero y al despabilarse, se dio cuenta de que había algo de desorden en la tienda. Un presentimiento la hizo vestirse rápidamente, y al salir encontró a su hermano medio dormido, sobre un montón de objetos de sus pertenencias desperdigados por todos lados.

— ¡Sokka! — le gritó enojada despertándolo — ¡¿Dime ahora mismo qué demonios pasó aquí?! ¡De seguro te quedaste dormido en tu turno y mira, nos han saqueado!

— ¡¿EEEHHHH?! — contestó el moreno, algo adormilado aún — ¿De qué estás hablando Katara? Yo no he dejado de hacer guardia. Mira, no me he separado de mi espada ni por un momen… ¡¿Hey, qué es esto?!

Sokka acababa de darse cuenta de que portaba una rama gruesa en lugar de su espada, y un par de palos pequeños en lugar de sus dagas. Para entonces, los demás se habían levantado atraídos por el alboroto, y al escuchar a Katara se volvieron a revisar sus tiendas, comprobando la veracidad de lo que ya temían.

— ¡Mi flauta no está! — gritó Aang desolado.

— ¡Mi perla, se la llevaron! — gritó Toph desesperada.

— ¡También falta mi farol, no lo encuentro! — gritó Zuko muy enojado.

— Mi espejo tampoco está Sokka — le dijo Katara a su hermano —, y ya viste que tus dagas y tu espada también desaparecieron. ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos hiciste anoche?

— ¡Pero si te digo que estuve de guardia Katara! — se defendió el moreno —. Únicamente me levanté para ir al baño, y luego…

— ¡¿Y luego qué?! — gritó Zuko.

— Bueno, pues… hice lo que debía hacer… Luego me puse mi espada y mis dagas y volví, y todo estraba tal y como lo dejé.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Toph con sarcasmo —. Yo creo que ni siquiera te fijaste. Con eso de que seguramente venías acomodándote la ropa…

— ¡Bueno, ya basta! — dijo Aang, llamando al orden —. Ya no importa cómo desaparecieron las cosas, lo que importa es averiguar quién nos robó.

— ¡Aang eso es obvio! — dijo Zuko —. Ese ladronzuelo que nos quitó el dinero seguramente nos ha seguido, y ha visto nuestro campamento. Sólo él tiene suficiente habilidad y descaro para habernos robado dos veces, y que en ninguna de ellas nos hayamos dado cuenta ni lo hayamos atrapado.

— Zuko está en lo cierto — dijo Sokka, aún apenado por la pérdida —. Ahora quizá busque a alguien para venderle nuestras cosas.

— ¡Eso es Sokka! — dijo Katara —. Lo que debemos hacer es buscar en la ciudad a la gente que podría comprar cosas robadas, de seguro lo encontraremos, o por lo menos podremos seguirle la pista.

— ¡Sí, es un buen plan! — dijo Toph entusiasmada por la aventura —. Ese ladrón me las va a pagar.

— Bien Toph — dijo Katara prosiguiendo con su plan —, tú y yo iremos juntas a los mercados.

— Yo puedo moverme bien solo entre esta gente — dijo Zuko —, iré a los muelles del río, tal vez alguno de los marineros lo conozca.

— Aang y yo iremos a la plaza — dijo Sokka —. Quizá quiera robar en donde haya mucha gente. Aang podría buscarlo desde el aire, y yo desde tierra.

— ¡Buena idea Sokka! — aprobó el Avatar —. Aunque tendré que ocultarme en los tejados, para que nadie me vea.

— Bueno — dijo Katara resuelta —, si estamos todos listos, vámonos ya. No podemos perder tiempo.

El grupo emprendió decidido la marcha, pensando en ganarle la partida esta vez al descarado ladrón, y recuperar los regalos de Zen, que ya eran como tesoros para ellos.


	2. Un ladrón nada común

2. Un ladrón nada común

Así fue como iniciaron la búsqueda del ladrón, sin mucha suerte al principio. Zuko buscó incansablemente en los muelles, encontrando como única pista que las víctimas más frecuentes de robos inexplicables eran otros ladrones, y gente de la peor calaña dedicada a extorsionar a los marineros honrados, comerciantes y pescadores. Se enteró también de que algunas de éstas personas despojadas habían sido ayudadas generosamente, pero ninguno le describió a una sola persona en particular, sino que le hablaban de marineros, guardias reales, cargadores, cocineras, ancianitas, pordioseros, y un sin fin de personajes diferentes, que lo único que tenían en común era que solían aparecer cuando se les necesitaba más. Con toda esa información, se dirigió a la plaza a buscar a sus amigos.

Entretanto, Katara y Toph preguntaron en los mercados por gente que se viera sospechosa, o si algún comerciante había sido robado recientemente. Lo que les respondieron las sorprendió, pues les dijeron que una multitud de personajes diferentes solían adquirir los mismos productos con regularidad, y que incluían alimentos suaves y medicinas. También se encontraron que quienes comerciaban con ropa o zapatos y sandalias solían tener buenos tratos, lo mismo que quienes vendían maquillajes y productos para la piel. Por fin, decidieron dejar la búsqueda, para reunirse con los chicos en la plaza.

En eso, Sokka y Aang hacían su labor de "espionaje", siguiendo y vigilando a cualquiera que pareciese sospechoso. Desafortunadamente para ellos, todos eran sospechosos. Aang saltaba discretamente de techo en techo, y tenía una magnífica vista de los callejones que rodeaban la plaza; mientras que Sokka hacía rondas por el centro de la misma, atento a cualquier movimiento inusual y revisando de reojo las facciones de todo el mundo.

Quiso la suerte favorecer al moreno, pues en un momento dado, se le quedó mirando a una linda chica que le sonrió coquetamente, de lo cual se percató un hombretón maduro y fornido, quizá su padre. Éste le reclamó a Sokka el atrevimiento, y mientras el guerrero se retiraba avergonzado, tropezó con una señora gorda que traía cargando un par de grandes sacos y un canasto con alimentos. Sokka se apresuró a disculparse con la dama, pero al inclinarse para hacerle una reverencia se fijó en algo que lo alertó. Pudo ver dentro del canasto su propio saquito de dinero, aquél que le fuera robado el día anterior.

— Oiga señora, ¿cómo es que usted tiene…? — comenzó a decirle el moreno, mas al verle a los ojos lo reconoció de inmediato — ¡Hey, eres tú, tú nos robaste el dinero!

Sokka forcejeó con la supuesta señora tratando de que no huyera, y en el alboroto a ella se le cayó la peluca, dejándolo al descubierto. El moreno alcanzó a jalarle el ruedo del gran vestido, pero el ladrón le dio una hábil sacudida y se lo quitó, dejando a Sokka con el vestido en la mano y echando a correr con su carga en dirección contraria.

— ¡Alto ladrón, devuelve lo que robaste! — le gritaba el guerrero persiguiéndolo, mientras el ladronzuelo le iba dejando caer a propósito la carga del canasto, haciendo que Sokka tropezara y se le dificultara la persecución.

Finalmente, el chico ladrón despistó a Sokka y se internó en un callejón para esconderse, pero de pronto se sintió lanzado por el aire y empujado hacia la pared, de lo cual se libró gracias a su pasmosa habilidad gimnástica. Al caer al piso se encontró con los pies de Aang frente a él.

— Ríndete ya — le dijo el Avatar poniéndose en guardia —, no lo hagas más difícil y devuelve lo que tomaste.

— ¿ Y… qué pasa si no lo hago amigo, qué es lo que harás? — le contestó el ladrón sonriendo en tono retador.

— Eh… Pues, yo… — titubeó Aang bajando la guardia. No se esperaba esa respuesta, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para no mostrar sus poderes en público. Por fortuna, Momo llegó caído del techo de la construcción a espaldas del ladrón, y lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Aang le atrapara los pies con tierra-control. Al sentirse preso, el ladronzuelo movió diestramente lo que quedaba de su disfraz frente al Avatar, quedando momentáneamente oculto de su vista. Al caer la ropa, Aang se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el chico misterioso había escapado de nuevo. En ese momento llegó Sokka.

— ¿Qué (puf) qué ocurrió Aang (puf) — dijo el recién llegado — ¿Lo atrapaste (puf), lo tienes amigo?

— N-no Sokka, lo siento — se disculpó el aludido —. Creo que volvió a escaparse…

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! — dijo Sokka halándose el cabello — ¡Pues a qué esperas, vamos a perseguirlo!

— ¡Sí, claro! — dijo Aang recuperándose de la sorpresa que le causara la desaparición — Creo que se fue por allá…

Y así continuaron su pesquisa. No muy lejos encontraron a mucha más gente reunida en la plaza, lo cual les dificultaba caminar y seguir buscando. Luego de un rato vieron a un chico por la espalda, el cual se parecía mucho físicamente al que buscaban aunque llevaba otra ropa. Cuando se acercaban sigilosos para sorprenderlo, Aang encontró a otro chico idéntico al primero entre la gente, pero del lado contrario al que estaban. Indecisos, siguieron su primer impulso y fueron a por el primero que habían visto y, para su sorpresa, vieron que se trataba de Zuko, quien los buscaba entre la gente.

— ¡Oigan! — les gritó el príncipe — ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa par de locos? Yo los estaba buscando para decirles lo que pude averiguar, y ustedes vienen a atacarme por la espalda.

— ¡Ups! — se disculparon ambos — L-lo sentimos Zuko, es que creímos que eras…

— ¡Aaayyy, mis joyas, mi dinero! — gritó de pronto cerca de ellos una anciana que se veía adinerada.

— ¡Mis zapatos, me robaron mis zapatos! — gritaba ahora un caballero por otro lado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde diablos quedó mi arma? — decía un guardia de la Nación del Fuego.

Los gritos y lamentaciones se multiplicaban rápidamente, y los chicos estaban asombrados de la increíble habilidad del ladrón. De repente, Sokka detectó a un hombre mayor con bigote, el cual era el único que no se lamentaba de haber perdido algo, y hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibido aunque sus ropas se parecían mucho a las que Zuko portaba.

— ¡Ahí amigos, a él! — gritó el moreno señalándolo, y reinició la persecución seguido de sus amigos.

Lo siguieron durante un buen rato, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, pues el hábil ladrón se les perdía de vista con suma facilidad, ya fuera ocultándose en los sitios más insólitos como desagües o basureros; o disfrazándose de prácticamente cualquier persona, animal o cosa. Dándose por vencidos, decidieron ir a reunirse con las chicas y admitir su derrota, pero al salir de la plaza tomando un solitario callejón se sorprendieron al verlas a ellas con rostro triunfante, y al ladrón atado por los pies con sendos bloques de piedra y las manos con una bola de hielo. Katara le había vendado los ojos con un trozo de tela de lo que quedaba del último disfraz del chico. Los amigos entonces comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, para que el ladrón no los oyera.

— ¿Pe-pe-pero, c-cómo l-lo hi-hicieron? — tartamudeó Sokka, sin atinar a entender cómo lo habían capturado.

— Bueno — respondió Katara —, podría decirse que "nos cayó del cielo". Él saltó de encima de esa barda de allá mientras íbamos pasando, y cuando cayó a tierra creí reconocerlo. Se disculpó por asustarnos y, cuando ya se iba Toph reconoció sus pasos, y le arrojó una roca en la cabeza que lo atontó y lo hizo caer.

— Así es — agregó Toph —. Y después le inmovilicé las piernas con bloques de piedra enterrados, los tengo controlados para evitar que se suelte. Katara le quitó un pedazo de tela a su ropa, y le vendó los ojos para desorientarlo mientras le congelaba las manos, pues cuando se enfrían uno se vuelve torpe. Íbamos a ir a buscarlos mientras lo dejábamos aquí, pero ustedes nos encontraron primero.

— Chicas, créannos — dijo Sokka —. Nunca, jamás lo dejen solo ni le quiten los ojos de encima. Es un verdadero maestro de las trampas.

— Debe serlo — dijo Zuko —, o ustedes son muy tontos al confundirme con él…

— Ya Zuko, por favor — dijo Aang apenado —. Aquello fue una confusión, y Sokka y yo ya nos disculpamos.

— ¡HEY, USTEDES! — les gritó de repente el ladrón —. Si es por mi causa que susurran, no se preocupen. Yo ya sé que son maestros de los elementos, y que la gente del Señor del Fuego anda buscándolos porque uno de ustedes es el Avatar.

Los amigos se quedaron helados de la impresión. Estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno dijo nada, y sólo se limitaron a escuchar.

— Mmm… creo que por su silencio quieren saber cómo es que lo sé — prosiguió el ladrón con sarcasmo —. Bueno, si me quitan la venda de los ojos les prometo que se los diré. Al cabo que no puedo hacer nada atado como estoy, ¿verdad?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y poniéndose de acuerdo con las miradas aceptaron el ofrecimiento. Sokka se acercó con cuidado al muchacho y le quitó la venda.

— ¡Ahhh vaya, qué bueno es ver la luz! — dijo el chico, acostumbrando sus ojos al sol —. Bueno, ahora sí podemos hablar cara a cara, pero primero… Mmm, creo que les pediré un poco de agua. Eso debe ser fácil para un maestro-agua, y ya que una de ustedes señoritas me ha congelado las manos, deduzco que ese maestro está entre ustedes dos, ¿me equivoco?

Katara abrió los ojos asombrada, mientras que Toph no se movió. El chico sonrió al ver que había acertado mientras Katara le acercaba algo de agua a la boca.

— ¡Aaahhh! Muchas gracias, maestra-agua — agradeció el muchacho —. Tienes mucha habilidad, no como ese muchacho moreno y torpe que no se te despega ni un momento. Por su cara y sus ojos azules deduzco que puede ser pariente tuyo muy cercano, son quizá ¿hermanos?

Para este momento, todos estaban más que asombrados por la certeza y seguridad con que hablaba aquel extraño chico. Había vuelto a acertar, y era tanta su estupefacción que Sokka ni siquiera le reclamó el que le hubiera llamado torpe.

— Bueno — prosiguió el ladrón —, y ahora ustedes, los más bajitos. Se les nota que no son parientes, ni siquiera son pareja, así que son compañeros de viaje de los otros. Por lógica, la chica linda debe ser la maestra-tierra, pues no ha dejado de concentrarse y por lo mismo no me es posible soltarme… aún.

Toph se sorprendió ante la afirmación, pero no dejó que eso la distrajera.

— También sé otras cosas, pequeña — le dijo directamente a Toph —, como el hecho de que eres ciega, pues por más que quise no pude distraerte como a tu amiguito, el que cubre su calva con ese sombrero. Y hablando de él, creo que ya sé quién es…

Aang se asustó ante la afirmación, pero esperó a ver qué era lo que el extraño muchacho tenía que decir.

— Bueno chico, tú pareces educado con otra cultura, no como tus amigos. Creo que he oído algo de esa educación, solían darla hace como cien años en los templos de los nómadas del aire… ¡Oh, entonces, cuando me encontraste me detuviste con aire-control! ¡Luego, tú eres el Avat…MMMPPPHHHFFF!

Sokka le puso la mano en la boca para que no cometiera una indiscreción.

— ¡Cállate tonto! — le dijo enojado — ¿Quieres que venga aquí la guardia? ¡Nos llevarán a todos presos!

— Sí, ya lo sé — contestó ufano el ladrón —, pero les recuerdo que por mi cabeza no ofrecen el mismo premio que por la del Avatar y sus amigos. Además, es muy fácil para mí salir discretamente de la prisión, no sé que tanto lo será para ustedes… Así que tienen dos opciones; seguimos Aquí haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de la guardia, o me sueltan y me voy, ustedes se van y todos felices.

— ¡Nada de eso! — dijo Toph indignada —. Tú vienes con nosotros hasta que devuelvas todo lo que nos robaste, ladrón. No vas a engañarnos otra vez.

Al muchacho le cambió el gesto tras escuchar a la maestra-tierra. Ya no se veía tan seguro como antes, sino que parecía tener prisa por irse. Tras pensar por un momento, se resignó y contestó.

— Está bien chica linda. Ustedes ganan, yo sé cuando he perdido. Si me sueltan, les devolveré sus cosas, luego me iré y no me seguirán. ¿Es un trato?

— De acuerdo — dijo Aang por todos —, pero nada de trucos.

Las chicas lo liberaron, y tras calentarse las manos el ladrón buscó entre lo que llevaba en los sacos y el canasto, y les entregó sus saquitos de dinero pero nada más.

— Oye chico, no te hagas el tonto — le dijo Zuko amenazante —. Aquí sólo está nuestro dinero, pero faltan nuestras pertenencias, ¿dónde diablos están?

— Hey, no sé de qué habla caballero — le contestó el ladrón —. Lo que les di es todo lo que les robé, no más.

— ¿Y lo que te llevaste del campamento? — dijo Katara enojándose — ¡Más te vale que lo regreses todo!

— ¡Ya dije que no tengo nada más de ustedes, ni tampoco sé dónde está el campamento que dicen! — objetó el muchacho — Yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora ¡déjenme en paz!

— Hey chicos, vengan un momento — les dijo Toph llamándolos aparte —. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero… creo que este tipo dice la verdad.

Toph no pudo continuar. Habían estado haciendo suficiente alboroto como para llamar la atención de la gente de la plaza que había sido despojada por el ladrón, y que continuaba buscando sus pertenencias y a quien las robara. Al vewr a los chicos acorralando al ladronzuelo, se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Hey! — dijo de pronto una mujer señalando a Aang —, ése chico se parece al dibujo de los carteles de "se busca" que están por toda la plaza…


	3. Escapando

3. Escapando

Wang se quedó paralizado de los nervios, y de momento ninguno supo qué hacer. Otras voces se unieron a la primera, y la gente comenzaba ya a fijarse bien en ellos.

— ¡Ése otro chico también aparece en los carteles! — dijo un hombre viejo señalando a Sokka — ¿No serán ladrones como el que buscamos?

Los chicos ya no sabían qué hacer. Rodeados de la gente, sabían que si usaban su poder eso los delataría, y ya se sentían atrapados, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz más allá de la multitud.

— ¡Ay, ay, mi comida, se la lleva, deténgalo alguien!

— ¡Mi dinero ladrón, devuélvelo! — gritó otra voz diferente de la primera.

— ¡Buuaaa, mi dulce, me lo quitó! — chilló una voz de niño.

— ¡Vamos, vamos a por el ladrón! — dijo otra voz de hombre azuzando a la muchedumbre, la cual se retiró en desbandada, olvidándose de los chicos. En ese preciso momento, el ladrón tomó a Toph por el brazo y le dijo algo al oído.

— Toma a tus amigos y diles que me sigan. yo los sacaré de aquí — le dijo a la chica ciega, y mientras lo decía movió discretamente con el pie un montoncillo de basura, bajo la cual había un agujero. El chico y Toph no tuvieron problemas para pasar por ahí, mientras los demás se metían con dificultades. Por fin, notaron que el hoyo daba a un estrecho túnel, por donde debían andar a rastras en la oscuridad total. Por ello fue que sólo Toph se pudo dar cuenta de que el túnel tenía muchas ramificaciones, que se dirigían a diferentes direcciones, y pensó que tal vez ése era el método del ladrón para escapar desde cualquier sitio de la ciudad.

Finalmente, guiados por el chico ladrón llegaron bajo la duela carcomida de una casa abandonada, y quitando silenciosamente unas cuantas tablas, el muchacho les dejó el paso franco a nuestros amigos, para que salieran a la superficie. No tardaron mucho en percatarse de que, a pesar del abandono en que se encontraba, se podía vivir allí con alguna comodidad.

— Esta casa está fuera de la ciudad, cerca de la entrada principal — explicó el ladrón —. Según creo, su campamento no debe estar muy lejos, o hubieran tenido que venir en su bisonte volador.

— ¡Epa! — dijo Aang asombrado — ¿Cómo es que supiste…?

— Deberían sacudirse el pelaje de su mascota antes de ir a cualquier lado — dijo divertido el muchacho —. digo, si es que lo que pretenden es ocultarse.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, para luego ver que el chico se devolvía al túnel.

— Bueno — les dijo a todos —. Pueden irse cuando quieran, desde aquí no los verán salir. Yo me vuelvo a mis asuntos a la ciudad, hasta luego.

— Oye, espera — lo detuvo Toph —. Por favor, antes dinos cómo hiciste para distraer así a la gente. Estoy segura de que usaste un truco.

— Ah, eres muy perceptiva chica linda — le dijo el ladrón sonriendo —. Tú puedes ver cosas que los demás no pueden ver, o que les cuesta mucho poder hacerlo. Yo aprendí a "ver" como lo haces tú, pero creo que estar ciego lo hubiera hecho más fácil… En fin, si quieren saber qué fue lo que hice y cómo lo hice, hagan favor de _"prestarme su atención, por favor"._

Las últimas palabras las dijo sin abrir o mover la boca, e imitando a la perfección la voz de Sokka. Incluso Toph estaba sorprendida de la habilidad del chico, pues éste le había tomado la mano y se la puso sobre su boca, para que la chica se percatara de lo que hacía. Proyectaba fácilmente su voz hacia cualquier parte, e hizo imitaciones de las voces de todos, entreteniéndolos por un rato.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó Sokka aplaudiendo —. De verdad eres fantástico. Pero, si eres tan talentoso, ¿por qué te dedicas a robar? Bien podrías trabajar y ser un ciudadano más aquí mismo.

— Tengo mis razones — dijo el chico —, y créanme, son algo difíciles de comprender. Les prometo que si nos volvemos a ver algún día, se las diré. Por ahora debo irme, gusto en conocerlos. Y no se preocupen, no diré dónde están, seré un ladrón, pero nunca un soplón.

— Oye amigo — dijo Katara —. Antes de que te vayas, dinos cómo te llamas. Tú ya nos conoces, pero nosotros no a ti, y queremos saber a quién agradecerle el alejarnos del peligro.

— Lo siento — dijo el chico agachando la cabeza —. Por ahora no puedo decirlo, al menos no todavía. Y si de verdad quieren agradecerme, les suplico que no me lo pregunten más. Adiós.

El ladronzuelo se fue por el túnel rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a los chicos de ver cómo secaba una lagrimita de sus ojos. Los chicos sintieron la tristeza que encerraban las palabras del extraño muchacho, sobre todo Toph. Pasado un breve tiempo, los amigos salieron de la casona y emprendieron el regreso a su campamento, donde recordaron que los regalos con que su amigo el guerrero Zen los había obsequiado seguían perdidos, lo cual reinició la discusión con Sokka.

— ¡Ya se los he dicho miles de veces! — explotaba Sokka — ¡Sólo fui al baño, y al regresar todo estaba tal como lo dejé!

— ¡No puede ser Sokka! — le decía su hermana — Acéptalo, no revisaste nada cuando volviste, y además te quedaste dormido.

— Lo de dormir es cierto — aceptó el moreno — ¡Pero fue porque ya estaba por amanecer, y repito, todo estaba tal y como lo dejé!

— ¿Y cómo explicas el desorden que encontré? — reclamó Katara furiosa.

— Bueno, ya basta chicos — intervino Aang, viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal —. Ya no importa qué pasó, lo que interesa es encontrar nuestros regalos.

— Es cierto — dijo Zuko —, pero nuestra única pista era ese ladronzuelo que dejamos ir.

— ¿Qué no pones atención cuando hablo Zuko? — le dijo Toph —. en el callejón les dije que ese chico no mentía cuando nos dijo que no robó nuestras cosas.

— Bueeeenooo… — contestó Sokka con sarcasmo —, si mal no recuerdo, esos mismos piecesitos que dijeron que no mentía son los mismos que lo perdieron varias veces cuando lo buscábamos…

— ¡No se metan con ella! — les gritó Katara enojada.

— Sí Sokka, tranquilo — dijo Wang tratando de conciliarlos —, todos podemos equivocarnos a veces…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Aang?! — dijo Toph a gritos, enojándose aún más —. Ahora resulta que vas a defender a Sokka luego de que perdió los regalos que nos hizo Zen.

— ¡No, n-no quise decir eso! — trató de corregir el Avatar apenado — Lo que quise decir…

— No Aang, ya no lo digas por favor — dijo Katara, abrazando a Toph —, quién sabe si nos guste lo que vas a decir, así que mejor nosotras les decimos que piensen cómo y a dónde comenzamos a buscar nuestras cosas para mañana. Buenas noches.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Toph levantó su tienda de losas de piedra alrededor de ambas, quedando aisladas de los chicos. Aang estaba frustrado, mientras que Sokka y el príncipe ponían cara de resignación.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? — preguntó Sokka —. No tengo ni idea de dónde comenzar a buscar.

— Yo opino que busquemos a ese ladrón de nuevo — dijo entonces Zuko —. Le ha hecho tantas jugarretas a la gente de esta ciudad, que pienso que les haríamos un bien si nosotros…

— _¿Si ustedes qué, príncipe?_ — dijo de pronto la conocida voz del ladrón, salida de algún lado — _¿Si me entregan a la justicia de la ciudad, o mejor si les hacen justicia por su propia mano?_

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! — dijo Zuko tomado por sorpresa y poniéndose en guardia — ¡Sal de donde estés ladrón, vamos muéstrate!

— _¿Y arriesgarme a que me des un bronceado permanente estilo frito? ¡No gracias, así estoy muy bien! En cualquier caso, permítanme hablar por favor. He venido para ayudarles a encontrar lo que perdieron._

— ¡¿Eeeehhhh?! — dijeron los tres chicos a un tiempo, con cara de incredulidad.

— _Vaya, creo que la chica linda tiene razón. Ninguno pone atención cuando se les habla. Dije que he venido a ayudarles un poco, pero por lo que alcancé a escuchar será bastante._

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no,no, no, no es así, no es lo que parece, lo que pasa es que…! — balbuceó Aang, muy apenado.

— _Sí claro, claaaro, yo te entiendo. Si fuera lo que parece, ni todos los espíritus ancestrales los alcanzarían a ayudar…_

— ¿Y cómo pretendes ayudarnos? — preguntó Sokka desafiante — Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes qué estamos buscando.

—_Eso es muy cierto guerrero. Pero déjenme ver si adivino… ¿Un espejo de luna de agua, una flauta, un farolillo, un par de dagas "tanto", una espada y una perla enorme?_

Los chicos estaban asombrados. El ladrón sabía perfectamente qué les faltaba, lo que convenció más a Zuko de que él se las había quitado.

— Pe-pe-pe — tartamudeó Sokka incrédulo —. Pero, ¿c-cómo es q-que?

— _Miren_ — interrumpió el ladronzuelo —_. Ya me divertí jugando con ustedes, pero ya es hora de ser serios. Vine a echarles una mano para con sus cosas, porque sentí que las aprecian mucho, y por lo que alcancé a escuchar de su conversación quedé convencido de lo importante que son para ustedes. Puedo ayudarlos si quieren, pero deben confiar en mí así como yo en que ustedes no me entregarán a la guardia, ¿es un trato?_

Los amigos se miraron entre sí por un instante, y con las miradas se dijeron todo. Ya no tenían nada qué perder, así que aceptaron. En ese momento, un arbusto cercano rodó con ligereza hasta sus pies, y al detenerse se abrió en dos dejando salir al chico ladrón de su interior.

— Vaya, ya me estaba sofocando ahí dentro — comentó el muchacho estirándose —. Bueno, estoy listo. Soy tan bueno encontrando cosas como lo soy "desapareciéndolas".

— Vas a ayudarnos — le advirtió Zuko —, pero no queremos trucos, o ya verás.

— Lo entiendo príncipe — contestó el ladrón —, mas por eso mismo es que tenemos un trato. Yo puedo ser un mentiroso, el peor estafador y ladrón, pero cuando empeño mi palabra la cumplo. Y si no lo creen, pregúntenle a su amigo, el guerrero Zen.

— ¡¿Tú conoces a Zen?! — exclamaron los tres.

— Así es. De hecho, cuando nos conocimos nos ayudamos mutuamente… un poco. Esa es otra razón por la que los voy a ayudar. Cuando llegué aquí (cosa que fue fácil), pensé en divertirme con ustedes un poco, pero vi que tenían problemas y aguardé. Cuando la chica linda maestra-tierra mencionó a Zen fue que comprendí todo, y deseo ayudarlos, sin trampas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — inquirió Zuko — ¿Y no hay algún otro motivo por el que hayas decidido venir a ayudarnos así, tan repentinamente?

— Mmm… — pensó el chico antes de contestar, mirando de reojo hacia la tienda de las chicas — Bueeeno… A decir verdad, también quería ver de nuevo a…

— ¡Oye tú! — dijo Sokka indignado — ¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hermana!

— ¿Y quién ha mencionado a su hermana, guerrero? — contestó el chico tranquilamente — En fin, mejor comencemos la búsqueda. Vamos a ver, cuéntenme cuándo y cómo fue la última vez que vieron sus pertenencias.

Los chicos le contaron todo con detalle, desde que llegaron a la ciudad hasta el momento actual, incluso la razón del enojo de las chicas.

— Comprendo — dijo al fin el ladrón —. Miren, no quisiera entrometerme, pero creo que sería bueno que hicieran las paces con ellas, tanto para que nos ayuden con la búsqueda como para que vuelvan a ser amigos.

— ¿Y cómo? — dijo Aang con tristeza —. Están muy molestas como para que escuchen razones. Además, dijeron que saldrían hasta mañana.

— Mmmm… — pensó el muchacho — Bueno, pues intentaremos hacerlas salir, y creo saber cómo.

Mientras esto sucedía, dentro de la tienda de losas las chicas aún no dormían, y estaban atentas a lo que se hablaba afuera, aunque por las piedras no escuchaban del todo con claridad. Aún así Toph alcanzó a escuchar que el chico ladrón la llamara "chica linda maestra-tierra", y quiso salir, pero Katara la contuvo. Ahora ya no oían voces, sino ruidos extraños y un ir y venir de objetos variados. Luego de un rato, los ruidos cesaron y dieron paso a una dulce y suave melodía, que culminó cuando una varonil voz comenzó a cantar.

_Me parece que en ti el tiempo se detuvo_

_en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo, en tu ser,_

_pues no sé decir qué pasa; que al mirarte_

_no he vuelto a verte más envejecer._

_Porque así como no hay día_

_en que no salga el Sol_

_no hay día en que mi amor_

_no se ilumine con tu luz._

_Yo creía que se trataba de un hechizo_

_que quería encadenar mi corazón,_

_y descubrí que no podía ser maleficio_

_lo que me hace verte así, es sólo amor._

_Porque así como no hay día_

_en que no seas mi inspiración_

_no hay día en que yo no muera_

_por el beso de tu amor._

Las chicas estaban conmovidas. Se sintieron amadas, y estaban como perdidas mientras escuchaban la melodiosa y varonil voz que cantaba. Comenzaron a pensar en salir a perdonar a los chicos, pero quisieron averiguar primero quién había cantado.

—Pero qué extraño — dijo el ladrón —. Pensé que les gustaría esto y saldrían, pero parece que no les gustó. Bueno, mañana pensaré en otra cosa, ahora ¿qué les parece si descansamos un poco?


	4. Una pizca de ¿amor?

4. Una pizca de ¿amor?

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas salieron de su encierro ansiosas por enterarse de quién era el dueño de la voz maravillosa, aunque tenían ya una idea de quién pudiera ser. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los chicos dormidos, y ni un rastro del chico ladrón.

— ¡Oigan todos, despierten ya! — dijo Toph sacudiendo la tierra bajo los chicos — ¿O qué, esperan a que nosotras busquemos solas nuestras cosas?

Los chicos se sacudieron y despertaron con brusquedad, y aunque hicieron el intento de volverse a dormir al ver el gesto aún iracundo de las chicas se despabilaron por completo.

— ¡Oye, qué modales… ups, perdón, perdonen chicas! — dijo Sokka, al ver a las chicas frente a él.

— ¡Ya era hora! — dijo Katara — ¡Vamos, arriba, que hay que buscar nuestros regalos!

— Aaayy… está bien — dijo Zuko desganado —. Pero antes, ¿no podríamos comer algo?

— ¡No es momento de comer Zuko! — le dijo Toph molesta.

— Mira niña — le dijo a la chica ciega —, seguramente ya saben que nuestro ladrón estuvo aquí. Anoche nos dijo que iba a madrugar para ir a traer algo de comer, así nuestros víveres seguirán intactos. Nos lo ofreció antes de acostarnos, y por lo que veo, lo cumplirá.

— ¿Y desde cuándo confías en él Zuko? — inquirió Katara, mirándolo con sorna —. Yo pensaba que no podías verlo ni en pintura.

— Eh, bueno yo… — dijo el príncipe titubeando —. Es que, esta vez se le oía sincero…

— ¡Y nada! — dijo Toph burlándose de Zuko —. Para mí que les vio la cara, mejor revisen sus cosas, no sea que los haya dejado sin ropa.

Ellas rieron con ganas, mientras ellos se miraban entre sí.

— ¡Pues yo sí confío en él! — les dijo Aang a todos —. Es más, voy a ir a alcanzarlo para ayudarle a cazar el desayuno, con permiso.

— Oye, espera "pies ligeros"— le dijo Toph —. Estaba jugando, yo también iré contigo a buscarlo. Tengo curiosidad de… eh…

La chica se quedó callada, pues se percató de que iba a ponerse en evidencia que le había gustado la canción que escucharan la noche anterior. Se rehizo rápidamente, evitando las preguntas del Avatar.

— De saber qué cosa traerán para el desayuno — contestó rápido, disimulando su sonrojo —. Si no me gusta, yo misma podré cazar algo.

— Yo también voy — dijo Katara —. Quiero asegurarme por mí misma que ese chico no los engañó con sus triquiñuelas. A mí no podrá enfrentarme, o le volveré a congelar las manos.

— ¡Esperen, iremos nosotros también! — gritaron Sokka y el príncipe, echando a correr tras sus amigos.

Pronto, se internaron en una parte del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad y buscaron afanosamente al ladrón, sin éxito. Un poco antes de volver a su campamento, Toph tuvo una extraña sensación y se detuvo en el camino.

— Chicos, tengamos cuidado — les advirtió a los demás —. Creo que hay alguien en nuestro campamento, siento varias pisadas, deben ser muchos.

— Gracias Toph — dijo Katara —. Vamos, avancemos con cuidado, debemos ver si podemos vencerlos.

Al acercarse al campamento, Aang se encaramó sin hacer ruido en un árbol, y les dijo con señas a los otros que podía ver ocho guardias de la Nación del Fuego revisando sus cosas, y reían entre sí mientras hablaban, pero no podía oír lo que decían. Luego bajó del árbol para planear el ataque con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Aang —. Yo vi a ocho, pero no alcancé a ver si había más. Podríamos atacarlos con nuestro poder, pero si alguno se escapa y da la alarma…

— Yo iré — dijo Zuko resuelto —. Tal vez por mi investidura pueda contenerlos un poco, mientras ustedes escapan. Luego veré la forma de escaparme.

— No Zuko — dijo Sokka —. Estamos en esto juntos, y si uno cae, caemos todos o todos salimos airosos. Si atacas, yo voy contigo.

A Katara la sorprendió el gesto de Sokka, y pensó que tal vez debiera disculparse con él, mientras Zuko le agradecía el gesto al moreno.

— No amigo, déjamelos a mí. Tal vez pueda engañarlos y…

— ¡Hey, esperen! — dijo Toph interrumpiéndolos —. Escuchen, pasa algo allá.

La chica ciega sintió mientras los demás veían lo que pasaba en el campamento. El chico ladrón apareció de repente corriendo con grandes esfuerzos, mientras cojeaba de una pierna y se agarraba con fuerza el muñón de un brazo, que al parecer estaba cercenado y trataba de contener la sangre que le brotaba. La pierna con que cojeaba parecía tener una herida grande, de la cual sobresalía lo que parecía ser un trozo de hueso. Su cara estaba surcada de cicatrices recientes, y su boca y nariz escurrían sangre. Al ver a los soldados, se detuvo y cayó por tierra, exhausto.

— A-a- yuda…(cof, gasp) — imploró al soldado que tenía más cerca —. M-mis…a-amigos… a-ayu-den-los… no-nos (cof, cof)… qui-quiere de-des-membrar vi-vivos (gasp), p-por fav-or…

Ante el horrorífico cuadro, el soldado se asustó y giró para ver a sus compañeros, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo ante el alboroto. El que parecía ser el líder se acercó, y levantándole la cara al ladrón le preguntó.

— ¿Quién, quién los quiere desmembrar? ¡Habla muchacho!

— E-e-el… — respondió trabajosamente el chico — E-el as-sesino in (cof)-in-vissi-ble…

Al decir esto, movió discretamente el pie del que cojeaba, y algo lo jaló por ese tobillo arrastrándolo hasta unos grandes matorrales. Gritó tan horriblemente, que a los soldados les dio un escalofrío, y se pusieron en guardia pero sin disimular que estaban asustados. Vieron agitarse con violencia el matorral tras el que desapareciera el muchacho, para luego quedarse en silencio. De pronto, una risa maléfica se dejó escuchar, haciendo palidecer tanto a los soldados como a los chicos, que seguían escondidos.

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, NADIE ESCAPA DE MÍ NUNCAAAA! — dijo la voz atronadora y siniestra — ¡QUIERO MÁAAS, TENGO SED DE SANGREEE!

— ¡Ha-hazte presente! — gritó un soldado con el miedo a flor de piel — ¡N-no te tem-tememos, sal y e-enfréntanos!

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE OSA RETARMEEE?! — contestó la voz, aún más fuerte que antes — ¡CONTEMPLEN LO QUE LES HAGO A LOS FANFARRONEEESSS!

En seguida, vieron avanzar de entre los árboles a Toph, con la cabeza agachada y la ropa manchada de rojo. Cuando estuvo cerca, la voz siniestra le ordenó.

— ¡ABRE LA BOCA Y MUÉSTRALES TU LENGUAAA!

Toph obedeció, y al abrir la boca un manantial de algo parecido a la sangre brotó incesante, mientras que abriendo una de sus manos mostró un pedazo de carne roja que se agitaba salpicándolo todo. Los soldados estaban petrificados de miedo.

— ¡DE NADA SIRVE QUE SEAN MAESTROS-FUEGOOO! — volvió a hablar la voz, que esta vez se escuchaba más cerca — ¡MIREN LO QUE QUEDÓ DEL ÚLTIMO QUE QUISO DETENERMEEE!!

Del matorral donde antes desapareciera el ladronzuelo, salió volando algo largo que chorreaba. Cuando cayó a tierra los soldados ya no pudieron contener su terror, pues se trataba de un brazo cercenado, que aún sangraba un poco. Los soldados vieron que llevaba un brazalete de manufactura de la Nación del Fuego y un trozo de manga de ropa con los colores de su insignia, y no dudaron ya en echar a correr despavoridos, dejando todo lo que habían tomado tirado. Entonces, cuando ya los soldados se habían perdido de vista, Toph levantó la cara y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras los otros chicos salían de su escondite acompañados por el ladrón.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, sí que les dio miedo! — dijo la chica ciega, sin parar de reír — ¡Mírenme chicos, soy un monstruo!

— ¡Sí, ja, ja, ja! — reía Katara — ¡Estaban asustadísimos, más cuando te vieron escupir "sangre" y vieron tu "lengua" agitándose!

— ¡Fue genial! — dijo Sokka, felicitando al ladrón — ¡Les diste el susto de sus vidas!

— Sí, eso creo, je, je, je — rió el chico ladrón —. Esos tipos no volverán por aquí, pero habrá que cuidarnos. Puede ser que vengan otros, y con refuerzos.

— Tienes razón — dijo Aang —. Chicos, levantemos el campamento para partir temprano, tenemos algo de tiempo gracias a nuestro amigo el ladrón.

El muchacho se emocionó notablemente cuando Aang lo llamó "amigo". Era la primera vez que se dirigían a él así, y estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima de emoción.

— Eh… gra-gracias, por considerarme su amigo — dijo emocionado —. Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así.

— Bueno amigo — le dijo Zuko palmeando su espalda —, quizá quieras contarnos cómo supiste que había soldados en el campamento.

— No lo sabía — contestó el ladrón —, yo solamente iba regresando de la cacería, cuando escuché las voces de los soldados. Al no reconocerlas como las de ustedes supuse que algo andaba mal, y decidí armar mi actuación para asustarlos sin que se diera a conocer su identidad. Tampoco sabía que no estaban en el campamento, pero los escuché llegar y reconocí sus pasos, de hecho alcancé a ver al Avatar desde donde estaba, y eso me facilitó las cosas.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo del "asesino invisible"? — preguntó Toph curiosa.

— Ah, eso es una invención — contestó el muchacho —. Ya lo había hecho antes, en otra ciudad. Así pude "desaparecer" de allí sin que me buscara la guardia por mis robos, pues prácticamente "me hice el muerto".

— Dinos cómo hiciste los trucos, por favor — dijo Sokka, ansioso por aprender.

— Es fácil. Mientras los soldados hurgaban en el campamento, me pinté con extractos vegetales que siempre tengo a la mano aquí, en los bolsillos de mi túnica. Metí un trozo de tronco en el pellejo de uno de los animales que cacé para desayunar, y lo disimulé como el brazo que vieron, con algunas cosas que robé. Hice lo mismo con mi propio brazo, ocultándolo entre mi ropa y dejando ver un pedazo de madera forrado de piel sangrante. Lo demás fue puro teatro.

— ¿Y el truco del arrastre? — preguntó Katara — Eso fue muy impactante.

— Y muy fácil — dijo el chico con orgullo —. Tan solo me até a una pierna una cuerda disimulada con tinte vegetal verde, para que no se viera. Luego comencé a cojear de esa pierna para que no llamara la atención, pues el otro extremo estaba amarrado a una rama arqueada y lista para halarme e cuanto tirase de la cuerda. Bastó un pequeño tirón de mi pie para que el efecto fuera el que quería.

— Pero lo mejor fue mi disfraz — intervino Toph —. Me veo genial, ¿o no?

— La verdad sí chica linda — le dijo el ladrón tomándole la mano —, y te pido disculpas por haberte asustado cuando te tomé por la espalda mientras hacía la voz siniestra del "asesino". Necesitaba que alguno de ustedes me ayudara, y tú fuiste la primera que encontré cuando los busqué entre los árboles, escondido ya de la vista de los soldados. Tuve que explicarte rápido, y prepararte aún más rápido, pero yo sabía que lo harías bien. En cierta forma, tenemos mucho en común.

Toph se sintió extraña cuando el chico la tomó de la mano, y terminó sonrojándose cuando él terminó de hablar. Sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido, pero no sabía por qué.

— O-oye — dijo la chica ciega, tratando de disimular su sentir — ¿y qué es esto que me diste para que lo moviera en mi mano, para que pasara por mi "lengua" cercenada?

— Ah, es sólo un pedazo del hígado del cerdo-toro que cacé para ustedes — contestó el chico soltando a Toph — el color y la forma eran ideales para que creyeran que era una lengua humana sangrante.

— Tú haces todo sorprendentemente rápido — reconoció Katara.

— Cuando se es un ladrón, más te vale ser rápido y preciso — dijo el chico —. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, y hasta los sentidos se vuelven más finos y sensibles. Por eso pude detectarlos antes de que intentaran atacar a los soldados, pues eran más de los que se veían. Algunos estaban dentro de las tiendas, pero se asustaron con el pánico de los que vieron a la chica linda y su formidable actuación.

Nuevamente Toph se sonrojó. Pero ahora comenzó a sentirse atraída por el chico ladrón, y se preguntaba cuál sería la imagen que él veía de ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Katara, quien se dirigió a todos.

— Bueno, creo que es momento de mudar el campamento. Si nuestro amigo tiene razón, quizá vengan más soldados a querer atrapar al "asesino invisible".


	5. Volveré por tí

5. Volveré por ti

Todos ayudaron a mover el campamento hacia el bosque, quedando muy cerca de la casa abandonada que los refugiara el día anterior. Luego, el chico ladrón les preparó el desayuno con los animales que había cazado, mientras Katara ayudaba a Toph a asearse. La maestra-tierra entonces le hizo una extraña petición a su amiga.

— Katara, ¿Eh, t-tú podrías…?

— ¿Sí Toph, que pasa?

— ¿P-Podrías… a-arreglarme u-un poco… pa-para verme mejor?

Katara se quedó atónita ante la petición, y dudó entre preguntarle o no a su amiga la razón de ella, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar un poco.

— Sí… sí Toph, claro que sí — le contestó la morena.

— Eh… Gracias… gracias amiga.

Katara le arregló un poco el peinado para que su cara se notara más, y le lavó las manos y los pies para quitarles el polvo que siempre los cubría. A pesar de que fue un arreglo sencillo la diferencia era notable, y así lo confirmó la morena cuando vio la cara que puso el ladrón cuando vio a Toph. Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, ambos chicos comenzaban a atraerse mutuamente.

— Vaya Toph — le dijo Sokka —. Te ves mucho mejor sin toda esa "sangre" en la ropa.

— Eh… gracias Sokka — dijo la chica ciega avergonzada.

— Bien, bien, bien amigos — dijo el ladrón llamando la atención de todos y sacando a Toph del apuro —. Es hora de comer, está listo el almuerzo.

Toph le agradeció con un gesto al muchacho por quitarla de esa situación embarazosa con Sokka, aunque no pudo ver al chico sonreír. Mientras comían, sostenían una animada conversación, en la cual convencieron al chico para que les enseñara varios de sus trucos, pues quizá les servirían en su batalla contra Ozai.

Así, los chicos pasaron el resto del día aprendiendo del ladrón casi todas las habilidades que poseía, desde la simple extracción de objetos valiosos que la gente portaba, hasta la proyección de la voz, pasando por la habilidad para ocultarse aún a la vista de la gente. Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, pero quien aprendía mejor era Toph, pues al parecer su ceguera le otorgaba ciertas facultades que los otros no tenían. Al atardecer, se habían divertido mucho aprendiendo de aquel chico.

— ¡De verdad eres un chico genial! — comentaba la chica ciega —. Tienes un sinfín de trucos bajo tus mangas, y me gustan mucho.

— Gracias por el cumplido chica linda — respondió el ladrón —, aunque debo decir que tú también eres muy hábil. Mira que saber reconocer a la gente por sus pasos no es nada fácil, al menos no lo fue para mí.

— ¿Tú sabes hacerlo? — se sorprendió Toph.

— ¿Y cómo fue que aprendiste? — inquirió Aang, interesado en la charla.

— Fue viajando mucho — respondió el chico —. Verán, he pasado por muchos lugares, y he realizado muchos trabajos diferentes, de donde he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas. No siempre he sido ladrón, también soy alfarero, herrero, actor, agricultor, pastor, constructor, cocinero, en fin. Hasta me he ganado la vida cantando, aunque eso lo aprendí yo solo.

— ¿Cantando? — dijo Katara con cara de sorpresa — ¿Entonces, la voz que escuchamos cantar antes era…?

— La mía chicas — completó el ladronzuelo —. Y en verdad es mi voz natural, no imitaba a nadie ni fingía tampoco. Así me ha salido siempre, y la he utilizado para comer.

— Oye — se apresuró a decir Toph —, ¿y la música que te acompañaba, de dónde salió?

— Yo se los digo — intervino Sokka —. Este amigo nos enseñó a producir música con los objetos más insólitos que se imaginen. A mí me entregó unos cuencos de madera, que dispuso por tamaños frente a mí volteados al revés, y me dijo que los golpeara en cierto orden y contando cuatro tiempos.

— A mí — dijo Aang —, me tocaron varias botellas y envases de cerámica, y me enseñó a soplar suavemente en el cuello de cada una, también en un orden pero diferente al de Sokka, y salían unas notas muy bonitas.

— Yo utilicé otro instrumento — completó Zuko —. Consistía en una cuerda atada a una vara flexible, atravesada por una especie de caja con un agujero en medio. Tañía la cuerda mientras la sujetaba en diferentes alturas, y salían notas claras y fuertes. Sonaba bien, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho la música… Bueno, quise ayudar…

Zuko se sonrojó un poco ante la confesión. Era la primera vez que se abrían sus sentimientos en esa forma.

— ¿Y la canción? — preguntó Katara —. Era muy linda, pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado nunca.

— Será porque era la primera vez que la escuchaste, maestra-agua — respondió el muchacho —, y eso se debe a que la inventé en ese momento.

— ¡Wow, qué talentoso! — dijo Toph con timidez. Pensó que había dicho algo impropio, pero el ladrón le agradeció el cumplido besando educadamente su mano.

— Chica linda — le dijo sin soltarla —, he podido notar que tienes modales de gente rica, sin embargo eres tan sencilla que pareciera que no naciste en cuna noble. Ojalá y algún día yo… eh, digo; alguien merezca tener tu corazón.

Aunque no podía verlo, Toph estaba segura de que el chico se había sonrojado.

— Oye amigo — dijo Aang —. Ya sabemos un poco más de ti y de todo lo que aprendiste, pero no nos has contado cómo fue que empezaste a robar.

— Fue hace tiempo — dijo el chico soltando a Toph —. En las ciudades donde estuve comenzó a sentirse la presencia de la Nación del Fuego en mala forma, pues las guardias que se quedaban a resguardar los territorios conquistados, comenzaron a abusar de la pobre gente, y a quitarles lo poco que poseían. Yo quise ayudarles, y se me ocurrió comenzar a hacerlo de forma anónima. Y así aprendí a robar como lo hago, imitando a otros y suplantándolos.

— Pues sí que eres hábil en eso — reconoció Sokka —. Hasta parece que te enseñaron los mejores maestros.

— ¡Je, je! — rió el chico — Pues, en realidad no sé si sean los mejores, pero al menos para mí lo fueron. Y eso que ni siquiera hablan. Son las… ¡Hey!

El chico se levantó de repente, como si hubiera visto una visión. Sonrió al tomar sus cosas y echar a correr, no sin antes despedirse de todos.

— ¡Amigos, creo que sé dónde están sus pertenencias! — les gritó de lejos — ¡No se preocupen por mí, se las traeré muy pronto, adiós!

Los amigos se quedaron de una pieza, mirando cómo se alejaba aquel extraño chico. Al ver que tomaba el rumbo del lugar donde acampaban antes, dudaron entre si seguirlo, o mejor quedarse en la seguridad del campamento.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? — preguntó Sokka — ¿Creen que volverá?

— Yo sí le creo — dijo Toph con seguridad —. Sentí que decía la verdad, y ahora no tiene razón alguna para engañarnos. No, él no nos está engañando, lo sé.

Katara miró a su amiga, analizando cada palabra que decía. Llegó a la conclusión de que Toph sentía algo más que amistad por el chico ladrón, pero aún no se decidía a decirlo. De lo que estaba más segura era de que esto pasaba desapercibido por los chicos, quienes estaban más preocupados por recuperar sus regalos que en fijarse en los sentimientos de Toph.

— Yo también le creo — dijo la morena —, es mejor que esperemos aquí, él sabe moverse en cualquier parte, hay que darle oportunidad de que confiemos en él.

— Ojalá y no se equivoquen chicas — replicó Zuko —. Yo ya estaba confiando en él, pero esta repentina salida no me da confianza. Pero por ustedes, me quedaré aquí y no iré tras él.

— Yo también — dijo Sokka.

— Y yo igual — dijo Aang —, tranquilos amigos, estoy seguro de que volverá.

El tiempo pasaba inexorable, y el sueño comenzó a vencer a cada uno de los amigos lentamente. Primero fue Aang quien se retiró a dormir, luego Katara fue ayudada por Sokka para irse a la cama, después el moreno y Zuko se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro sentados como estaban. Sólo Toph quedaba despierta, aguantando como podía el sueño, con la esperanza de ver regresar al chico ladrón que le había robado algo más que su atención. La chica ciega suspiraba pensando en cómo sería físicamente ese chico de voz tan varonil, y se preguntó si se parecería a la imagen que aún tenía del guerrero Zen. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, la maestra-tierra fue despertada por los chillidos de lo que parecía ser un animal atrapado, pero fue la voz de su amiga Katara la que terminó de despertarla.

— ¡Toph, Toph, mi espejo ha regresado! — decía la morena emocionada — ¡Tengo mi espe…! ¡Toph, en tu mano, tienes… Wow!

Por lo adormilada que estaba, Toph no se había dado cuenta de que en su mano tenía su perla, el regalo que Zen le hiciera tan personalmente, y que le diera el don de la vista. Con el alboroto, Zuko y Sokka se despertaron, y el moreno quiso levantarse rápido pero tropezó con su espada, que había vuelto a su cinto junto con sus preciadas dagas. Zuko revisó su cuello, y pudo comprobar que llevaba colgado su farolillo mágico. Aang salió de su tienda tocando una alegre tonada con su flauta, e iba brincando de contento

— ¡Lo hizo! — dijo Aang al reunirse con todos — Ese chico ladrón lo hizo, nos trajo de vuelta todas nuestras cosas, cumplió su promesa.

— Tengo que reconocerlo — dijo Zuko —, aunque sea ladrón, tiene palabra de honor.

— Sí, la tiene — dijo Sokka —. Pero, si él no las robó como dijo, entonces ¿quién lo hizo?

— ¡Hey, cállense y escuchen! — se impuso Toph —. Algo se agita por aquí cerca, tal vez en un árbol.

— ¡Es verdad! — dijo Aang, escuchando el chillido — Esperen, iré a ver si puedo encontrar qué es.

Rápidamente, el Avatar trepó con su agilidad acostumbrada a las ramas de varios árboles, y luego de un minuto les gritó a sus compañeros.

— ¡Chicos, chicas, es mejor que vengan a ver esto!

Los demás lo alcanzaron pronto, muy cerca de donde estaban Aang había encontrado una especie de red tejida con plantas tiernas, y dentro de ella se agitaban dos ratas-mapaches queriendo salir de la trampa. El Avatar las bajó de las ramas donde colgaban, y vio que en el nudo que ataba la red estaba atado un pedazo de papel enrollado. Lo quitó y se lo dio a Katara para que le diera lectura.

— ¡Es una carta del chico ladrón! — dijo la morena.

— Pues léela Katara, ¿qué esperas? — dijo Toph ansiosa. La maestra-agua entonces inició la lectura.

_Amigos maestros:_

_Aquí tienen a sus ladrones, los que se llevaron sus tesoros. Para cuando lean esto yo ya habré emprendido la marcha, y espero que comprendan por qué lo he hecho así. Les explico: Yo aprendí a robar como lo hago de las ratas-mapache, expertas en hurtar cosas que llaman su atención cambiándolas por cosas inservibles. Cuando ustedes me preguntaron de quién había aprendido, caí en la cuenta de quiénes debían ser los verdaderos ladrones de sus pertenencias, y fui a por ellos hasta el lugar donde estaba antes su campamento. No fue fácil encontrarlas, y tampoco quitarles sus cosas; pero bueno, creo que supe bien a quién pertenece cada cosa._

_Sé que todo, con excepción de la espada del guerrero, son regalos que les entregó Zen, el samurái. También sé que esas cosas tienen algunos poderes especiales, pero desconozco cuáles sean. Yo quise en su momento robárselas a Zen para venderlas y seguir adelante con mi misión, pero Zen pudo atraparme y me dijo que no tenían más valor del que pudiera darles quien las mereciera. Entonces se las devolví, en espera de que me matara, pero en lugar de eso me pidió que le enseñara algunos de mis trucos, pues él ya no deseaba matar y esa era la mejor forma de mantenerse escondido de la gente que lo señalara por sus marcas. Así nos conocimos, y aunque no somos los grandes amigos, nos respetamos el uno al otro._

_¿Qué cómo supe de quién era cada cosa? Bueno, al saber que Zen era su amigo, pensé que él había elegido ya quién mereciera cada una, y lo demás fue deducción. En el caso de la espada, cuando los vi por vez primera el guerrero la llevaba puesta, y la siguiente vez que los vi ya no la traía, por lo que supuse que la había perdido junto con las otras cosas._

_Y en cuanto a mi misión… Bueno, les diré esto: Yo no les dije mi nombre porque, en verdad no lo sé. Nunca, jamás nadie me dijo mi nombre, ni siquiera mi madre._

Cuando leyeron esta parte, se asombraron grandemente, pero continuaron leyendo en busca de la explicación.

_Mientras viajaba buscando mi pasado, me hallaba ya en esta ciudad robando para vivir y para ayudar a la gente necesitada, tal y como ya les conté. Bueno, pues resultó que una ancianita de entre esas personas me reconoció, y fue quien me contó todo lo que leerán a continuación._

_Ella conoció a mi hermana mayor, que había sido puesta en venta como esclava en esta ciudad, y la compró para su servicio pero en realidad la trataba como una hija. La ayudó a salir de la ciudad, y se quedó sola, pues no tenía familia. Cuando me reconoció por mi parecido con mi hermana, me explicó que nuestro padrastro, del que poco me acuerdo, amenazó a mi madre con vendernos porque solo le interesaba el dinero. Yo era un bebé cuando esto pasó, y aún no tenía nombre._

_Mi padrastro pudo vender a mi hermana, pero mi madre pudo esconderme a mí entregándome a mi tía, quien pudo sacarme entre sus hijos y así poder escapar del destino que mi padrastro me reservaba. Por entonces mi madre enfermó y murió. Ella se había casado con mi padrastro para darnos una figura paterna, pero resultó ser un pillo desalmado que la mantenía esclavizada para mantener sus vicios, y por eso cuando murió se dedicó a buscar a mi tía para hacer lo mismo, pero ella no se dejó y terminó matándola, así como al resto de mis primos. Yo escapé con lo que pude, y desde entonces me sostenía trabajando de lo que fuera y robando lo que pudiera._

_La ancianita que ayudé y que me contó todo esto, me dijo que mi hermana había logrado ver a mi tía antes de la llegada de mi padrastro (que ya está muerto según supe después), y le dijo mi nombre, tal vez porque pensaba reunirnos algún día. Mi hermana sabe mi nombre, y ahora mi misión es encontrarla para reunirnos familia, y para saber de una vez quién soy en realidad._

_Por eso ya me he ido maestros, pero les prometo que, si los espíritus nos vuelven a reunir, les ayudaré en su lucha, y espero que para cuando vuelva a __verla__… a verlos pueda decirles finalmente quién soy._

_Suerte en su batalla maestros, afectuosamente, su amigo el Ladrón sin Nombre._

Les dio curiosidad el notar la palabra "verla" tachada, pero a Toph le dio un sentimiento muy especial. Zen le había dado el don de la visión, y el ladrón le había regalado una canción que hablaba de "ver" con el corazón; y a ninguno de los dos le importaba que ella fuese ciega. No, ellos la habían visto ya no como maestra-tierra, ya no como guerrera, ya no como niña; sino como toda una mujer.

— ¿Estás bien Toph? — le preguntó Katara, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí estoy bien, muy bien! — se apresuró a contestar — Oye Katara, ¿crees que me veo bonita?

— Bueno… — contestó la morena, meditando su respuesta — Pues sí Toph, tú eres bonita de por sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— No lo sé. Nunca he visto mi propia imagen, y no puedo entender cómo es que alguien puede verme bonita, con excepción de mis padres.

— Mmm… Dame tus manos un momento Toph.

Katara puso la perla de Toph entre las manos de la chica ciega, y las envolvió con las suyas. Al instante, la perla mostró su poder, y Toph se vio a sí misma a través de los ojos de su amiga, quien le descubrió los ojos quitándole el cabello que los cubría. Luego le dijo unas palabras.

— Mírate Toph. Ésta eres tú, la mujer que les gusta a los hombres, no la niña que les da ternura o compasión, ni la guerrera que les infunde respeto y hasta miedo. Eres la mujer que puede dar amor, y sé que se lo darás al hombre que tú quieras amar algún día…

Al decir las últimas palabras, Katara volteó a ver a Aang instintivamente. Toph carraspeó, y cuando la morena volvió a mirarla se vio a sí misma haciendo una graciosa mueca sarcástica.

— Amiga — le dijo a Katara —, eso que dijiste, va para ti también, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas chicas rieron, mientras los chicos las miraban sin entender. Cuando partieron para continuar su viaje, estaban seguros de que volverían a ver al ladrón sin nombre, y Toph estaba segura que cuando pasara sabría por fin su nombre.

CONTINUARÁ EN "UNA BATALLA DE AMOR"


End file.
